A mobile station in a closed-loop multi input and/or multi output (MIMO) system generally transmits channel state information to a base station over a feedback path. The channel state information is used to employ beamforming at the base station, to compensate for the current channel conditions. In some of the conventional systems, the mobile station transmits a channel covariance matrix to the base station, from which the base station determines a beamforming matrix that is used to employ beamforming at the base station. In some other conventional systems, a beamforming matrix is generated at the mobile station based on the channel conditions. The generated beamforming matrix is then provided to the base station as feedback. However, transmitting the channel covariance matrix and/or the beamforming matrix from the mobile station to the base station may consume relatively high bandwidth that might otherwise be available for data traffic.